The Writing on the Wall
by jekel-hyde
Summary: "A chance encounter with a mysterious woman sets Dante on a dark path... riddled with consequences..." Warning: contains strong language, drugs, alcohol, violence, angst, torture, rape, etc. Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, its assorted characters and locations, or Chris Redfield
1. Chapter 1: The Cave

There wasn't a sound... Not a sound anywhere except the evening chirping of a frog... ...and breathing… heavy breathing… his own breathing…

_Could this really be the right place!?… _

Jeremy swallowed, mustering his courage as he stepped closer towards the gaping mouth of the Cave, shivering slightly…

_The wind it was just the wind… _

...

Deep in the recesses of the cave the serpent waited for him; smiling, watching as he stumbled, malice glittering through her green eyes as his silhouette cast dappled, mesmerizing patterns against the walls. She watched them in silent fascination, flicking out her long, slender tongue as she reached for his scent.

She was hungry... incessantly hungry...

The bats overhead began to stir as the heat of her breath reached them; with a wild fluttering, they dropped from the ceiling, the chaos growing to a din as they raced headlong through the dark to fly shrieking from the cave.

...

Jeremy ducked down with a startled cry, shielding his head from the evacuation. He could feel his heart leap in his chest, throbbing wildly as the nocturnal residents screeched over him, fluttering madly in a black mass til they'd emptied the Cave with their chaotic warning.

Jeremy lifted cautiously as their escape finally died down. He glanced into the darkness of the Cave, swallowing the lump in his throat, growing more and more agitated with every second that passed, every instinct repeatedly telling him to flee along with the bats.

He shuddered softly, rising slowly as he stepped forward once more, moving ahead to approach the darkness... Every fiber screamed out at him again to fly as he crossed the shadowed-threshold of the Cave's entrance, blinking uncertainly into the darkness…

"Hello?… Anyone there?" he called out hollowly. He could hear his voice echo back to him through the emptiness, reverberating down the caverns, getting lost in the blackness. "I… I need to talk to you..." he continued falteringly.

"I'm… sorry to intrude like this... I don't mean to… alarm you... or anything…" He shifted uneasily, hearing only the distant dripping of water… He shivered again as he was answered by silence. The bats wouldn't have fled for no reason... there must be something… something or some one… lurking… breathing… living undetected, somewhere in the dark… He made another step forward as his eyes adjusted, scanning warily through the cave's interior… scuffing over rocks as he accustomed his steps blindly.

Slowly, quietly, the serpent slid forward, turning up the wall to glide silently across the ceiling above her prey.

"…I'm here because I was sent by someone" he spoke into the blackness hesitatingly, "…someone that knows you… he said you'd know who he was…" Jeremy squinted, peering through the darkness as he cautiously stepped forward- "…He said…" he lifted his hand to the wall, letting it guide him, "that you have something, something that belongs to him…"

"Please… if you're in here - I need your help..." Jeremy glanced around the darkness, his voice sounding more and more hollow to him as he ventured deeper into uncertainty.

Sliding down the wall again, the snake circled behind him; curiosity widening her eyes as her tongue again flicked the air, tasting his scent - a boy, a human.

Jeremy's breath felt like a fog surrounding him, clouding his senses... He shivered, faltering with his next step- Where WAS she!? Maybe she wasn't even here… Maybe this was all just some sick game, he shouldn't have come-

Without warning, the serpent attacked; slamming into the boy's back, she bit down hard, anchoring her body as she coiled around him, pulling tight as she felt him tense, his muscles rippling beneath her.

Jeremy's heart leapt to his throat as a startled cry broke from his lips. A human smile flashed across the serpent's mouth as she let up, licking her lips, relishing the taste of blood.

Recovering slightly, Jeremy fought to break away from her- "Get OFF me," he yelled, tearing through the coils wrapped around his torso.

Pulling around him, she clamped his arms to his sides, tightening her grasp, forcing him off balance. Jeremy reeled; panic flooding into his mind as he fought to regain his footing. He jerked, writhing frantically to twist out of her hold.

Whipping her tail out, the serpent wrapped around his boots, jerking quickly. Jeremy buckled, letting out a sharp cry as he hit the stone floor hard; feeling her hold release slightly with the impact. She hissed as the rock cut into her body beneath his weight; the sudden shock of pain raced through her, triggering the change. Rolling away quickly, she re-grouped, heading in for a last attack before her human form could emerge.

Feeling her grip loosen, Jeremy scrambled recklessly through the dark til he crashed up against the wall. He gasped loudly, whirling his back into it as he reached frantically for his knife. He could taste blood dripping from his lip. He grabbed the blade, jerking it around in front of him, raising it defensively into the darkness.

Mouth open wide, the snake attacked again, sinking her fangs into his hand as she attempted to dislodge his weapon. She wrapped around him with her serpent-body, sending a right uppercut squarely into his jaw as her arms emerged.

Jeremy's face ripped upwards with a loud gasp; he floundered with the knife, dropping it with a loud clatter onto the floor. Jeremy lurched again as she doubled back with a hook, the incredible strength behind the blow sending white spots flashing before his eyes.

Knocking him to the ground with a final blow, the serpent crawled over him, her snakeskin falling away as her torso appeared, followed by her thighs... her legs... Quickly, she straddled him, pinning him to the floor beneath her, her fingers wrapping around his throat. "And who... might YOU be?" She asked after a moment, smiling sweetly, her voice a calm, breathy rasp above his chaotic panting.

Jeremy coughed loudly, struggling to regain his breath, "Let me go!" he gasped out, trying to unlock her hold. "Please," he coughed again, "I didn't mean to intrude, it's just-" he winced, "I... need your help."

"My help...? You sweet thing…" she purred, her green eyes gleaming in the dim light, "Seems you are in need of help… though I don't know you'll get it from me…" She cocked her head, looking down at him with a smile as her voice dropped to a sultry whisper, "You... are quite... delicious..."

"Please..." he gasped out, swerving his face away from her as she lowered closer.

Her long, forked tongue flicked suddenly from between her teeth, sliding lightly through the fresh blood on his cheek. "Now dear boy do tell – WHO in their right mind would send you in here? Alone!"

"...I can't..." he murmured, desperation filling him- "Please - I'll give you anything - I just need one thing... one thing, then I'll go and never come back, I swear."

Her lips curled at the taste of his blood; ignoring his words, she released her hold on his neck, sliding her hands over his chest and arms. Grasping his wrists, she jerked them up, pinning them above his head.

"Please-" he gasped sideways, straining against the deadlock hold.

She leaned forward again, her breath hot on his neck. He grimaced away from her, chest lifting higher as his breathing grew agitated. "'Please', 'please'" she purred, "So polite..."

"And what is it..." - she licked his neck - "that you want?"

Jeremy glanced into her bright green eyes as Diana flashed through his mind-

She was kneeling on the floor; hands bound behind her back, head bowed towards the cold, stone floor, dark hair spilling over her shoulders… He saw the still figure, back turned towards him, standing in the shadows… Heard his quiet demands…

"I just" he gasped out, trying to focus- "I was told you have something – an amulet – and to get from you. He didn't tell me anything, just to get it from you. Please – just give it to me – I need it" desperation began to soak into his words.

"Did he now…?"

"Please..." he swallowed, focusing into her eyes- "You'll be saving a girl's life - he'll kill her if I don't bring it to him."

"Well..." she said slowly, raising up again as her gaze wandered down his body, "I don't know anything about an amulet... I don't even know if the word "save" MEANS anything to me… but I DO know -" She leaned down quickly, gripping his shirt with her fangs.  
With a low hiss, she pulled back, ripping it open. " - that YOU have made quite an error."

"No, stop - PLEASE!" Jeremy jerked against her hold, gasping his face away from her.

Tightening her grip on him, she leaned even closer, her tongue snaking over his bare chest. "Shhhhhhhhh," she smiled up at him.

He exhaled sharply, beseeching her with his eyes as he turned them back towards her. Taking the opportunity, her tongue raced up his neck, flowing into his open mouth, causing him to choke against her as her lips followed, closing over his.

He tasted good to her reptilian senses - she could smell the heavy iron permeating the blood in his mouth - he was quite the catch.

A slight moan escaped his lips as Jeremy's senses plunged into each other, spinning out of control as she overwhelmed him.

Suddenly, as quickly as it was inside him, her tongue pulled back, splattering blood across his face. She laughed, releasing his wrists as she jumped back, standing up quickly. Jeremy coughed, crawling away from her on the floor, wiping the blood from his eyes.

He licked the blood from his lip with a gag, vision swirling dizzily as he stumbled to his side, wincing slightly. She cocked her head again... watching him... her voice growing hard as she began to snarl- "Now... you… GET OUT!"

He grasped into the wall, climbing it with his hands as he pressed into it, lifting to his feet.

"Get out now - and unless you want me to taste the REST of you, you'd better hurry."

Jeremy glanced around for his knife; he had nothing - no means to protect himself, nothing to give that she couldn't just take… nothing to make her change her mind… He had to go back - to renegotiate. He'd offer himself, or come back – anything to save her…

Slowly he picked up his feet, they felt like led. He scrambled towards the dim outside light, combing the wall with his hands to steady himself. The time it took to near the entrance felt like an eternity, he reached it finally, stumbling out into the open air once more…

He glanced back behind him, back into the darkness… How could she be so cold, so uncaring? He couldn't go back without the amulet… But he had to - they had Diana, there was no other way…

She watched as his form silhouetted against the bright light, seeing him look back... those eyes... those innocent eyes... still wide.

Jeremy stood outside the entrance a moment. Hot liquid rose, burning into his vision as he realized his fate. It slipped out with a sob as he turned, stumbling away, vowing silently to himself that he'd find another way… he had to…

Anger began to rise as the woman saw his tears. She hissed loudly, menacingly, as she begins to fold in upon herself, dropping to the floor and retreating back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Cave

Lightening ripped open the sky in brilliant, pale branches, reaching for the earth like skinless claws. Rain followed, torrential rain, plummeting down in wave after wave, beating a slippery pathway of streams into the forest floor…

Back bent forward, water pouring off his hair, Jeremy stumbled blindly through the dark, following the liquid trails flowing their way downwards through the rocky terrain, down towards the hollow of the mountain that lay open-mouthed, waiting, just like he'd left it barely days earlier; waiting, like an elaborate spider-web at the first light of dawn, gentle drops of dew glistening invitingly on its intricate strings…

The voiceless invitation of the hidden lair seemed strange, almost achingly familiar, like a childhood story he'd been read as a boy, except he knew better – he didn't expect this ending to unravel like a fairytale…

Jeremy slipped on an invisible rock, catapulting forward to hit the ragged, muddy floor with a sharp cry. He uttered a low groan, lifting off his broken palm to peer at the veiled entrance that would have been completely overlooked by any regular passerby…

The large rocks nestled in above the opening jutted outwards, creating a lip above the cave's mouth. It stood strong, abrasive, collecting the flooding rainwater into the barrier like a dam would til it built on top of itself, rising, like floodwater, sending the liquid sliding tumultuously through its cracks and over the boulders to seep down in a resultant waterfall, completely covering the opening from view.

Bowed before the liquid sheet, Jeremy grit his teeth, lifting his face determinedly towards his set destination. Liquid spilled hot down his cheeks like the streams pounding their way into the earth around him, masking the tears that flowed freely. He carried no knife with him, no weapon of any kind, just rage – blinding, anchorless, deadly rage – a rage so pervasive it drove him back to the lone inhabitant… the elusive shadow that had coiled her way deep inside him, guiding him back to play with her fangs… to play with her this one last game…

Thunder crashed in a low, quaking rumble as he ducked through the curtained entrance, entering the hollow cavern soaked and dripping. He halted a moment as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the pounding storm dying down in volume as he shoved forward, moving brashly into the enveloping blackness…

"WHERE ARE YOU," he yelled, shivering heavily as he clutched his arms tight into his chest. Bitter accusation lined the taught cords of his voice as it echoed its way down the cool, rocky passageway. Another crack of thunder peeled through the night, its precursor lightening flashing a backdrop behind Jeremy's saturated form, highlighting the dampened cloth clinging tightly to his skin…

Deep in the cave, a glassy, emerald face broke the surface of the pool; a sound had disturbed the placid water... someone had entered the cave… She glanced around sharply through the dim light; the cavern was illuminated by a single candle, its delicate beam handed back and forth across the water by a series of mirrors surrounding the pool. A quick scan assured her that she was still undetected. She shot through the water, extinguishing the flame, instantly plunging the monstrous cavern into blackness.

Silently she listened... he had come back...

Hissing sharply, she moved through the water to the edge of the pool, climbing out as she wrung the water from her long dark hair. Her skin rippled beneath the linen tunic as she slid inside it, fastening the clasp behind her neck - the hunger was there – sweeping through her body in full force at the slightest sound of a voice. Silently, she moved through the passage; he was crying.

"YOU WANT BLOOD, HUH, YOU SELFISH BITCH!?" Jeremy screamed, voice cracking as he choked with emotion, "YOU WANNA END SOMEONE, WELL JUST END ME – I'M RIGHT HERE" he hurled through the tunnels, gripping one arm across his chest like he was holding himself together. Hot anger swept through her at the sound of his sobs.

"…You should not have come back," her voice was low and controlled when she finally spoke.

"OH YEAH!?" he spat furiously, "AND WHY IS THAT EXACTLY – HUH?! – YOU TELL ME!"

Her eyes narrowed as she stepped from the shadows, the anger building at the tears running down his face. She watched him in silence for a moment, completely still, then let out a low, sultry hiss, "I warned you. Why have you come back?"

A sob shuddered its way through Jeremy's body violently, breaking through his clenched teeth as he focused his dark eyes defiantly into the creature's.

"You want blood?" he spit, "well have at it!" He released his arm, opening up his chest wide, challenging her with a hard, blatant stare.

Her eyebrow lifted slightly as she cocked her head.

"COME ON!" He shouted, voice shaking with a lingering thread of audacity as he stood his ground, holding her gaze, "IT'S WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT? – TO FEED!?" he yelled.

"What game do you play…?" she remarked, curiosity beginning to lull her anger, "I want nothing."

"Damn right – nothin." he scorned bitterly, dropping his hands to his sides.

A slow smile spread across her face. Her eyes glittered in the low light as she moved forward a step. "She's dead, is she?"

"YOU KILLED HER" he screamed out instantaneously, stepping forward into his accusation as his eyes blazed hot, spilling a shudder into his words.

"I did nothing."

"THAT'S RIGHT" he shrieked – "NOTHING!"

She remained still, glaring at him. "It is NO concern of mine!" she spat, her anger boiling up again in a rush,

"You knew what I was when you came here – you expect a favor from a snake and then it breaks your heart when you don't get it!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER" he screamed out, sobbing wildly, "SHE'S DEAD!" He lunged at her with the shattered shriek, shoving his entire weight into the motion. Hitting target, he smashed low into her torso, the intensity of the abrasion sending them both colliding heavily into the floor.

A wave of heat shot through the woman at the touch of his body against hers. She twisted away from him, backhanding him hard across his face, sending him sprawling away from her onto the uneven floor of the cavern.

"I will NOT waste my time with trifles that do not concern me." She spat, rising menacingly above him, "Leave now! The woman was nothing! You are a fool to think she deserved your love, much LESS your death! Find another, and when she is gone, move to the next - they are ALL nothing. Leave this place at once. I will not tell you again."

A renewed flush of anger swept up through Jeremy's neck, fueling him as he scratched his way up off the cracked floor. He let out a strangled yell, springing at her with a second attack.

Anticipating his movements, she twisted, slipping out of his line of fire. Anchoring her foothold with a quick duck, she lashed out a powerful swing, grabbing hold of his neck. Whirling him around, she slammed his back up against the rock wall, pressing deep into her hold as he gasped heavily, choking to regain the breath knocked violently from his body.

"Fool!" she screamed, her voice nearly incredulous, "Don't you understand that I could RIP you apart in SECONDS?!"

Jeremy clenched his teeth together, sucking in a ragged heave. He latched wildly onto her wrists, hurling out a yell as he lifted to shove her off with his boot.

Without hesitation, she jumped, whirling around to land a roundhouse kick squarely in his chest. The impact sent him peeling off the stone; he choked downwards crashing heavily against the opposite wall.

In a flash she was on him again, kneeing him in the gut. Jeremy gasped, doubling over heavily with a gag; he coughed, dull pain shooting through his senses like knives. Tasting blood, he spit, watching the crimson splatter onto the floor with a defiant scowl. He let out a gut yell, rearing back up to grab hold of hold of her again, dragging her into a contorted wrestle.

The woman's skin darkened as her anger became heated rage. She yanked her arms away and backhanded him again. Catching his arm, she jerked him around, twisted it behind his back until he cried out, still thrashing to get away. "Do you LIKE this?!" she hissed, "Do you WANT to die?"

Jeremy yelled, struggling to break away from her grasp as she caught his other arm, twisting it across the first. Snorting at his feeble attempt to get away, she pulled him back, then slammed his chest up against the rock wall vehemently, pinning him.

"That WHORE does not DESERVE your death!" she snarled in his ear, pushing up against his back.

"Fuck you," he spat over his shoulder, biting back his grimace as the rugged stone bit into his skin.

She scoffed, pulling him off the wall and slamming him again until he gasped loudly at the pain sweeping brutally through his body. "We could play this game all day. I am stronger than you. Give up. Leave this place and go live your life."

"What do you know about anything," he jerked against her, suddenly keenly aware of her breath hot against his neck, "all you do is hide in your cave – rotting."

She laughed aloud, the irony hanging bitterly in the sound as it echoed through the cave. "You know nothing of me."

Jeremy struggled again, sweat trickling down the side of his face as it pressed lightly into the wall, his growing fatigue grating stiffly into his voice, "I know enough," he spat fighting to maintain his courageous façade.

Calming slightly, the woman eased off, beginning to smile. "Fine… " she whispered, her tone dropping as she breathed against his neck, "If death is what you want, then I will give it to you. But first... you must do something for me."

He scoffed, swallowing down the lump growing in his throat as the curves of her body pressed deeper into his back. Shutting his eyes he gasped out a quiet breath, the images that drove him flashing vividly through his mind, fresh and unforgiving.

His brow furrowed as the wreckage lying inside him blurred into his eyes, renewing his purpose for being there like a stab in the heart. He could feel the weight collecting over his eyes as he squeezed them shut tighter. Finally he reopened as his face slipped slightly down the stone wall, scarring it with the trail of crimson dripping down the side of his face. He glanced resignedly over his shoulder, "What," he whispered softly.

She moved her face in closer, rubbing her body up against his slightly as she reached for his chin, pulling it towards her to look into his eyes – he was so young... so innocent...

"Make love to me."

A stunned second passed before Jeremy balked, pulling his jaw away from her touch. He shifted uncomfortably, the tension tightening in his chest swimming rapidly up his neck and spilling into his voice, "Why the hell would I do that," he jerked, growing flustered as a deep, unbeckoned yearning curled its way torturously through him.

"In your last moments of life, I want you to make love to me."

Jeremy swallowed, steeling himself further as her words slithered through him.

"You want to die – those are my terms."

"Then let go of me," he shot over his shoulder tightly. "…Let… Go."

She moved away, releasing his wrists as she backed away from him.

He pulled off the wall, staggering slightly as he winced bending forwards into his bruised ribs. He lifted with a strain, taking one step towards her before faltering…

_...The exit was to his left..._

He shifted momentarily, tasting the blood dripping down his lip… A look of triumph began to spread across her face as she saw his glance – he would run. Slowly Jeremy turned to look at her…

He took another step towards her, lifting his eyes to get a good look for the first time. She was stunning, her bright green eyes shimmering slightly in the dark passageway. Raven black hair hung freely down her back in billowing waves, contrasting vividly with the light-colored, feathery tunic hanging gently across her shoulders, flattering the curves of her body as it flowed down naturally over her skin like a veil …

"What is your decision?" she snarled, her eyes darkening.

Silently Jeremy approached her… the tightness of his breath quieting into a strange calm the nearer he drew… She backed away a step, keeping out of reach. Jeremy pressed forward, finally stepping in close, gazing deeply into her eyes.

He lifted his hand towards her face, reaching out like he'd caress her cheek…

Slapping his hand away, she shoved her arm forward into his chest throwing him back as her snarl returned – "You will answer me!"

Jeremy staggered backwards, nearly losing his balance. Catching himself, he collected, glancing back up at the creature intently as he steadied himself against the wall. Trailing open-palmed over it, he stared into her green eyes, half-transfixed, weighing her…

He continued moving toward her, calm, silent, looking into her till he'd reached her once more. He lifted his hand to her cheek again, this time brushing lightly over her emerald skin, touching just enough to feel her cool, reptilian, almost glassy smoothness…

Irritated by his stubborn silence, she raised her hand and slapped him hard – "I will not play games with you," she growled, "You will answer me, or I will bind you and throw you out of here!"

"…I thought you said you wanted it," Jeremy whispered quietly, clutching lightly into the sting running up his jaw as he turned his face slowly back towards her…

"I am a woman of my word. I deal in terms only. Tell me you want to die – that you will cooperate with me."

"Stop evading and I'll show you," he whispered.

"Say it."

"Why?" he breathed, "…What is it you really want?" – Without warning he pulled into her body strongly, wrapping one palm into the back of her neck as he slid the other lightly underneath her breast, closing his lips into hers in a strong, defiant kiss.

She jerked away, shoving him roughly. "You will play by my rules, or you will not play!" she seethed,

"If you want to die, then say it! If not - then GET OUT!"

"You let an innocent girl DIE" he screamed, "you have no rules – you have nothing."

"Fine, you made your choice."

Instantly, she was on him, twisting his arms around his back and forcing him to the floor before he could even utter a cry. She knelt on his hands, ripping a length of fabric from her tunic and knotting it quickly around his wrists.

"Go ahead – kill me – just like you killed HER, you heartless bitch," he yelled, straining against the floor.

"You did not love her!" the woman scoffed triumphantly, "You have not chosen to die, you have chosen to live! If you want to die – to end your pain - you must SAY it."

Jeremy stopped writhing, jerking once more against the knot before gritting his teeth into a cold, still silence. The inescapable pressure festering deep in his core crept its way up his chest, building its way into a fierce, blood-raged yell that split violently through his lips – "IF YOU WANNA KILL ME THEN KILL ME!" he screamed, the finality of his words fully embraced long before he'd crossed her threshold.

She snorted, scoffing at him, "I do not want to kill you. You did not love her! You do NOT WANT TO DIE! She was nothing to you! Even now you doubt it! You will find other girls, OTHER LOVES!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS" he spit, eyes flashing – "YOU'RE A BEAST, AN ANIMAL!"

She bent down, tearing off another strip and wrapping it around his ankles.

"No..." she said quietly, "I know what love is. It is you who do not. You said you wanted to die – your actions prove to me you do not. You would not do ANYTHING for her after all!"

"I WOULD DO ANYTHING," he choked, "…anything…" his voice dropped down to almost a whisper.

She laughed, her voice echoing through the cave in sarcastic mockery. "Just say the word, and I will end your pain"

"You have no soul," he whispered bitterly.

"SAY it - "she whispered, "'You will make love to me... to die.'"

"…I will –" Jeremy's voice broke off breathlessly,  
"…I will... make love to you..." he swallowed, closing his eyes softly, "to die."

Quick as lightening, she snapped the cord on his ankles, pulling him up and shoving him in front of her down the tunnel towards the pool. His breathing grew heavy as he stumbled... she could hear the gasps beginning to form in his chest as she struck a match, re-lighting the candle to send the beams careening over the waters.

Circling around behind him, she shoved him forward, jerking him around to face the first mirror. "And you will watch – " she hissed, grabbing a handful of his hair and twisting it until he finally cried out, lifting his eyes from the floor to find hers in the mirror.

Holding his gaze, she ran her hands down his sides, sliding them up underneath his shirt, lifting it as she felt the shiver run down his body.

" – you will not escape to some place in your mind – " She gripped the fabric, tearing it open as she pulled it back off his shoulders. " – you will not pretend I am your dead lover – "

Jeremy groaned as she pressed against him, dragging her nails lightly down his arms, hissing a low warning as she slowly loosened the knot at his wrists.

Her green eyes gleamed in the mirror, holding his gaze as she slowly ran her hand around his waist, trailing her fingertips gently through the grooves in his abs.

He exhaled a shudder, breath slipping into a light gasp as her hand trailed lower. "Do you understand?" she whispered.

He nodded once, slowly, dark eyes lifting to meet hers. The woman's eyes blackened – he was not backing down. The heat of rage began to rise inside her as he glanced away from the mirror, softly shutting his eyes once more as she reached down to roughly unbuckle his belt. His breathing escalated as her fingers moved over him; still he didn't move to stop her.

Her breath became hot, starting to steam as she ripped open his jeans, thrusting her hand down to take hold of him.

Jeremy's chest lifted, a shivering cry sliding through his lips as his body responded involuntarily. Summoning his last vat of strength, he opened his eyes with a deep, unbending exhale, traveling up the glass to face her in the mirror once more.

Their eyes locked.

Suddenly she pulled back, anger and desperation nearly blinding her as she began to scream, "NO! YOU WILL NOT DO THIS! He lurched as she shoved him forward, slamming against the mirror, shattering the glass with a sharp cry. "YOU MAY NOT LOVE HER! YOU MAY NOT DIE!"

Pulling him back, she slammed him again, another shriek tearing from her throat.

Jeremy gagged, the smell of blood seeping into his nostrils; his body bolted into shock as the shards broke through his skin, nestling their way deep inside him. He wheezed, finally giving out as his vision blotched. He felt himself falling, collapsing to the floor as darkness clouded over his vision.

Hauling him up into her arms, the woman stumbled out of the cavern, half-dragging, half carrying him as his blood left a dark trail behind her.

She was shaking as she reached the entrance, hesitantly, leaving the safety of the cave as she dragged the boy out into the damp, dark air.

"DANTE!" She screamed, "DANTE!" The boy's body was limp against her; he coughed, blood streaming down his face as she screamed again, her voice echoing through the surrounding hills. "I KNOW you're there! You want a chance at the BOUNTY - well HERE IT IS!"

"…My god, what have you done?" a female voice slipped through the cleared air as she stepped into view from the mist...

A tall, blonde woman appeared at a distance, head cocked to the side, sharp eyes glowing as she weighed the spectacle before her. Her tall black boots tread almost soundlessly against the boulders as she approached...

"…Snake-Girl?" Trish inquired, knowing full well the answer. The creature let out a hissing scream as she held Jeremy out, dumping him against the other woman. "TAKE HIM!" she shoved.

Trish caught hold of him, eyes taking on a glint as she promptly memorized every detail of the woman before her, assessing whether the price for bringing her in was accurate...

Arms empty, the creature fell to the ground, snakeskin rising until there was nothing left of her human form. Racing back to the cave, she vanished into the darkness. Trish's waited, following the woman with her eyes until she'd disappeared from view. Gently she scooped up Jeremy, wincing slightly as a cry broke through his lips with the movement.

"Sssshhh" she crooned softly, glancing over his injured body, "I've gotcha."

She gripped him more tightly against her chest, turning away from the cave to step deftly across the drying rocks, setting their course to the distant, waking city…

"…Diana" Jeremy groaned, falling against the woman's black corset as she stepped carefully through the trees…


	3. Chapter 3: Paradise City

"Paradise". Properly defined as Heaven, Eden, or as an intermediate place or state where the souls of the righteous await resurrection and the final judgment...

Paradise City was just such a city, a bit of a blatant contradiction when considered Heaven but not so devoid of all things holy to quite be considered Hell on earth either...

The city stood proud, spilling halfway into a valley, her other half climbing stoutly up a mountainside sprinkled with gardens and fountains, home of the renowned bordello, Babylon, and all the wealthy of the city. This portion lay Uptown and considered herself separate from the rest of the city.

Conversely, Downtown - like a ragged trailer park named Royal Palms or Utopic Shores - lay the notorious ghetto of the city. With crime-rates sky high, the section had been deemed by her Uptown locals the "Hell's Kitchen" of Paradise City.

Paradise was in fact both - part Heaven, part Hell - the perfectly split city.

To the outsider, it would seem they had an understanding - Uptown kept its hands clean and its nose lifted high, barricading itself from the crime and filth as long as her gutter hood left well enough alone. Downtown embraced this freedom, engorging in filth, feeding on it like fungus thriving on a perfectly shaped, juice-soaked apple gone rancid.

It was like the Uptown streets were swept clean with a breeze that blew Downtown: and they welcomed it; like rains flushed out trash to erect mounds for flourishing street rats... Discarded scraps were devoured, like feeding a tramp on take-out trash. He grew fat on the leftover ribs they tossed, spreading far and wide his seed, living under the table so he could live how he pleased, reveling in the mire with no effort to stay clean...

Downtown harbored thugs and whores, rejected priests and backwards thieves, the ignorant, the brilliant, the refugee and the castaway. They had no scruple and held none, embracing anyone and everyone blending how they desired - embracing crime, embracing sacrament, infidelity, matrimony - each embracing the life that suited them best as long as they could stomach it...

In the heart of Downtown, a small, well-known weapons shop stood two-story high, its neon lights flickering bold red in the twilight, blazing its own self-named contradiction from above the doorway: "Devil May Cry". Its temperamental lights blinked on then off like it was broadcasting some sort of morse code, perhaps sending a message flooding the restless, dirty streets of the split city's limits...

At Devil May Cry, a well recognized, but completely unknown trio worked undercover, establishing their rickety shop as a cover for their devil hunting - eradicating threats to society from their own base camp erected in plain sight, their own private purgatory as they put to use the skills they knew best...

Lady kept the shop standing - organizing the bookkeeping, smiling for customers, scraping up change to make back-payments on bills - literally home base and backbone of a business more accustomed to spreading out its talents than making bank by following the dollar signs, usually barely scraping by on payments or cutting it so close that kickbacks like gambling had to get cut short for a month or so til purse strings weren't so tight...

And so the shop known as Devil May Cry functioned undercover at the center of the rot, blending like it belonged, taking on the pornographic flavor of a hood celebrating its own chosen demise while Dante and Trish slung their swords over their backs and traveled as far as necessary as a type of vigilante gang - eradicating demons, following stories of terrors and calls for help, sometimes catching wind of some rogue or other hiding out in the wild somewhere, their face pasted on a wanted sign nailed sloppily to a phone pole or crumpled up and saturated by a homeless man's piss in one of the myriad piles of the city's mounds of trash...

Late winter leaves curled through the streets on this particular evening, rustling their escape from the gutter drains clogged to the brim from the previous night's downpour...

The city was quiet... too quiet... the mercurial breeze traveling empty streets like fingers crawling through its black, winding alleys, through rubble and muck...

It swarmed up the two-level shop's entrance, knocking into it like ghosts come to call, their whispers echoing up and down the lane, sifting underneath the doorway cracks...

A scavenger housefly snuck in quickly through the creaky entrance door, streaking inside the shop hurriedly to perch nervously against the dark-wooden walls.

It flit swiftly towards the back of the heavily bedecked room – past the hand-carved weapons hanging blatantly up on the walls – the daggers, the pistols, shotguns, sabers - practically an arsenal of crafted artillery – finally coming to rest momentarily on a large wooden desk standing mid-center in front of the back-room door on the furthest wall...

Its eyes scanned the lounge-area warily, flitting over an empty leather sofa set back in a slight concave beside an old, worn fridge, empty beer bottles strewn lightly across the dull carpet covering the floor... It could taste the dusty, oak wood as it drank in the unnervingly still surroundings, its wings twitching uncertainly...

Footsteps echoed from behind the back wall, breaking into its wide-eyed reverie. They headed to the front room, lightly kicking open the door, sending a strong scent of blood flooding overpoweringly through the main room before returning to the back room...

The fly inhaled with a swoon, giving in to an overwhelmingly urgent need to follow...

Lifting off the desk it headed bravely for the back room, diving low to the floor to investigate – more blood. Pressing its luck, it dropped down to the floor completely, licking the crimson up hesitatingly...

_The blood was cold, it had been there several hours..._

Suddenly the door to the back re-opened. Small dark boots came crashing through the doorway. The fly retreated from its find, jutting sideways to escape the thunder before seizing its opportunity - it darted forwards into the back room at the last second, barely scraping through as the wooden door shut heavily behind it...

Blood. It swirled in the air like a cocktail, intoxicating the fly. Stunned momentarily its flight spiraled sending it dizzily looking for a landing. Quickly the insect flitted to the wall to wait for clarity, flicking its wings with another nervous twitch as its eyes traveled the small back room. A ceiling fan cut the air, whirring loudly. The nearly empty room echoed slightly with the blades, reverberating with a loud, deadly whoosh...

And there it was. The scent of salty blood beckoned the fly, traveling the upset air. Perking up, it scaled downwards with a nervous flit, still clinging to the wall.

There was blood sprinkled across the floor... It led like footsteps to a cot, the only piece close to furniture filling the warm but empty room...

_Throbbing_.

The fly stopped dead.

_Throbbing_.

Departing its perch, the insect glided hesitantly across the room to land on the cot…

The pervasive noise grew louder, like a lonesome drum - beating, pulsing, releasing, spreading… _Blood_. Swooning, the fly inched across the bloody cot towards it…

_Flesh_…

The throbbing it grew louder with each wavering approach. The fly quivered, excitement mounting with each flooding pulsation. It flicked its wings into flight, landing deftly onto the body lying there… Alive...

"What the HELL was she thinking" a muffled voice thundered from the front room…

_Female_.

The fly stopped dead once again, twitching nervously.

"What the hell was HE thinking" a male voice interjected sardonically, "I told him to stay put! I can't keep an eye on him twenty-four-seven... NOT my job description..."

"You should've seen this coming," the woman lectured with a clipped retort.

"I should have seen THIS coming!? Of COURSE I did, the kid WANTS to die, end of story. What am I supposed to do – tie him up, MAKE him live?" he laughed, "THAT always works!…"

"When Trish finally got him here, he was barely alive, Dante. that's on us."

"THAT is on HIM," he countered lackadaisically, "We look out for him when we can. If the kid needs a daycare - I'm sure there's a good one on the OTHER side o' town."

"You're such an ass," Lady muttered. She yelped in surprise then swore under her breath as something small and metal clattered noisily to the floor...

The fly twitched nervously, inching its way across a sweaty collarbone then over the boy's bruised neck...

It traveled downwards over his chest, down towards the wounds...

There were cuts up and down his chest… cuts... gashes... not long like from a stable- bullwhip but short, small… some deep…

Glass. There was a large piece left un-tended. It was low, almost at the boy's hipbone. The piece was embedded deep, blood still oozing fresh from the tear in his skin.

Taking opportunity, the fly darted over his chest, across the bloody cloth wrapped against the boy's open wounds, straight to the leaking gash.

It flicked its tongue, then cautiously immersed itself, lapping up the blood.

Suddenly the door exploded open and footsteps thundered across the room towards the cot. Alarm electrified the intruder mid-theft; wildly it careened into the air away from its find, crash-landing onto the wall with a shudder, licking every last trace of crimson from its mouth...

"God Jeremy, why..." Lady whispered, "why did you do this." Carefully she pressed a cloth lightly against the soiled gash, soaking up the overflow of crimson.

Jeremy moaned softly, beads of sweat sliding from his forehead.  
His body was hot, feverish.

"This is gonna hurt," she cringed for him, grasping the shard of glass purposefully with a freshly cleansed tong. She pulled hard, swiftly removing the broken piece of the cave's mirror.

A cry broke from Jeremy's lips as the last of the glass was removed. Groaning, he swallowed, settling more heavily into the sweat-soaked cushion resting underneath his cheek.

"Shhh, it's over," Lady whispered, tucking the bloody shard into a cloth.  
She bandaged the wound skillfully, giving her basic care a last once-over before she rose. Pressing a cool cloth to his forehead, she cleansed leftover dirt, blood, and sweat with a soft sigh, "I can't stay, but I promise - I've got someone coming to check in on you," her voice trailed off...

She bent in close to his ear, unsure if he was hearing her or not,  
"Jeremy, don't give up… You're not alone," she whispered softly.  
Quietly she lifted, resting the tongs on an open tray.

Her small boots echoed back out the door, leaving the boy and the intruder alone once more in the back room of the small downtown shop known as Devil May Cry...


	4. Chapter 4: Devil May Cry

Dusk wrapped its arms around Devil May Cry.

...The front door of the downtown weapons shop knocked gently open and shut, letting in the soft evening breeze...

The evening was a strange combination of an oddly calmed tranquility and a disturbed, glaring dissonance as a frog chirped contentedly near the building's entrance and a siren wailed in the distance.

Nature was heralding in her first whispers of spring as the city's servants rushed to meet each new disaster-call, answering the quiet evening state with its bare-boned wail, reminding inhabitants they were still in the ghetto...

Inside the shop, Trish lay on her back on the wide oak desk near the back of the room, one boot propped up on its surface, the other resting carelessly on her knee. A cigarette was wedged delicately between in her long, slender fingers, its tip curling smoke towards the ceiling in a twisting, climbing ribbon-trail that she followed with her eyes til it met the wooden beams stretched out above her. Slowly she removed the butt from her lips with a heavy exhale, letting smoke billow through the intricate design like a wind-storm, each picture amusing her like a story painted on the air... outside she could hear that same frog chirping merrily, tirelessly, endlessly on...

_Oh Baby - come and take your clothes off_, Trish breathed silently, the corner of her lip sliding upwards into a smirk. She exhaled another billow, watching the smoke spiral into waves of silver hair...

"Fucking TRAFFIC!" Chris Redfield snorted, hesitating again and stepping back once more from the busy street. How ironic would it be to live through a war on bio-terror just to get run over by a truck...?

And damn, why could he NEVER remember to cross earlier? He needed to get back in the field... Skills must be getting rusty...

Chris looked both ways for the sixth time before giving up and charging headlong into the street, darting across between cars until he took a flying leap, sliding across the hood of a parked car to land on the curb in front of Devil May Cry.

Catching his breath, he glanced up at the gaudy neon sign, laughing slightly as he rolled his eyes. WHY did he always feel like a bit of a sleaze walking in here...?

The door was open, but he stopped, rapping on the frame.

"Hello?"

Slowly Trish turned from her reverie to blink casually towards the doorway.

Christopher Redfield, she smiled, inhaling a long breath as she chewed on the polite, matter-of-fact sound of his strong, masculine voice... _mmm, masculine..._

"Well hello there," she purred in response, "Won't you come in?"  
She remained on the desk, slowly turning her face back to the ceiling with a pondering inhale...

"Hey Trish." He smiled, stepping inside, "How's it going?"

"Hey handsome," Trish smiled warmly, eyes still lingering on her latest portrait on the ceiling... god he did look good in just a trench coat...

In spite of the sleazy sign and even sleazier interior, Chris had to admit the place was awesome. He glanced around the room, taking in the multitude of weapons audaciously lining the walls and interspersed among the amusing ensemble of pool table, juke box, wide assortment of guitars and other musical equipment and a haphazard stack of empty pizza boxes.

Damn he needed some new toys...

Trish turned her face back to the ceiling, puffing out another trail of foggy smoke.

"What're you lookin for tonight, babe?" she asked, turning to rise gracefully into a seated position on the desk. With a slight tilt of her head, she crossed her legs, crawling over him with her eyes as she planted her cigarette face-down on the wood. With a slight twist, she put it out, giving Chris another warm smile. _Hello handsome._

Pulling his eyes away from the walls, he crossed to the desk. "Right... ummm..."  
He reached back, pulling the machete over his head from its sheath on his back and tossing it on the table. The blade was badly notched.

_...good height... good hair... GOD he carries himself well..._

"Happened last job, and I'm getting ready to go out in the field again, so..."

_…His ARMS - why yes, Love - THOSE could make a girl feel like a woman...  
makes you just want to FEEL those gorgeously cut arms..._

"What'd you think? Done for?"

"Lemme look," Trish replied, reaching casually for the weapon. "Mmm, yeah, this is no good" she clicked her tongue reproachfully, glancing distractedly over the blade, "gonna have to set you up with something."

"Yeah figured. Oh, and I'm looking for a partner for a short job, if you know of anyone. Jill's on leave and Sheva hasn't come back from Africa yet...so... keep any ear out, will ya?"

"A partner, huh?" Trish wandered over him with her eyes again as he glanced away, _why_ _yes, honey, you could USE a partner, I'll bet... rip her clothes off with those pearly whites of yours..._

Chris turned and crossed the room to the wall of guns. Damn. He laughed again - no casing - no chains - just out on the wall. Guess no one in their right mind would even THINK to steal from this guy!

"Blades are on the wall above the sofa if you'd like to have a look" Trish motioned him towards the back to her left.

"Awesome, yeah." He crossed over to the sofa, eyeing the different sizes.

Trish watched has he moved past her, he's such a gentleman, isn't he, she cocked her head, still seated on the desk.

"May I?" he turned towards her, gesturing to the wall.

"Absolutely," she answered, finally rising to her feet. She left the worn blade on the desk, stepping purposefully over to move in close beside him, "So... you need a partner," she mused, gazing over the wall with him, "have anyone in mind?"

He reached up and took down a blade similar to the one he'd brought in.

She could feel his warmth without even touching him...

"No... Always had women partners, though, and I'm STILL alive!" he laughed.

Trish joined in with his laughter, "Indeed," she almost jabbed at him playfully, still smiling.

"So, yeah... not gonna tempt fate by changing now!"

He placed the blade back on the wall, selecting another.

"…Dante would know... I'll ask him…"

Chris weighed the blade; damn they made good stuff!

"I'm training for two more weeks..." he continued, "I know it's close, but you do what you have to."

"Must be exhausting," Trish stated rather mock-emphatically. "Would you like a drink?" she added as an afterthought. "Got beer in the fridge."

"Uh yeah sure."

"...I don't usually offer," she shrugged innocently, "but - you're a friend," she smiled.

"Thanks." He moved to the middle of the room and swung the machete.

Making her way to the fridge at the back of the room Trish smiled to herself again, barely containing a chuckle. She grabbed the closest bottle and turned slowly, popping the top. Her boots echoed across the wooden floor as she moved back towards him good- naturedly, "Here ya go, doll," she said purred lightly, handing the drink.

He took the beer, still examining the blade. He swung it again, listening to the sound it made as it cut the air.

"Yep! This is gonna do it."

He crossed to the desk and laid the blade down gently, taking a sip of the open beer.

"Good choice!" she approved, with a mischievous smirk, "I do love a good blade..."

"So how's business these days?" Chris asked.

Trish shrugged, "Busy as always, never know who's coming and going!" she laughed, "Got stuck with the place tonight, Dante is always running off," she laughed again. "Course, he'd say the same thing about me... we're quite the team!"

Chris laughed, "Yeah you are. Seems one of you is always in demand."

"Too true" she answered, glancing over the wall of blades. She dropped her eyes momentarily to the drink in his hand... black, trigger-fingerless gloves, much like Dante's... she mused, _gotta love boys... and their guns..._

Chris took another swig of the beer, eyeing the new Magnum on the wall.

"Oh, I HAVE to show you," Trish suddenly announced while making her way behind the desk. Opening the large center drawer, her eyes twinkled naughtily -

"This one's my favorite."

Reverently, she lifted the blade in front of her, traveling its full length like it spoke to her and her alone. It was a Sai, a martial arts weapon with two curved prongs projecting from the handle. She walked back over to Chris, placing herself decidedly in front of him.

"See..." she glanced into his eyes, lightly grasping his right hand to raise it to the blade. She held his eyes, lightly tracing his finger across the etchings embedded in the blade. Then, quick as lightening she flicked the dagger, slicing the tip of his index finger.

"Woah! Damn! That thing is sharp!"

"Oh my GOD" Trish exclaimed loudly "- I'm so SORRY!" she gasped, grasping hold of his wrist to examine the wound.

"Ha no problem! That's impressive! Dante make it?'

"Oh my GOD, let me see," she continued in stride, ignoring any validation to his question. In a single deft move she pressed her palm flat into his chest, pushing him down into a seated position on the leather sofa. She seated her flustered concern across from him, pulling his injured hand back towards her.

"Oh naw it's nothing."

"Let me see!" she reiterated emphatically, removing the bottle from his other hand.

Chris laughed; she was always so dramatic.

Trish caught his hand before he could even think about pulling it away. With her other hand she glided purposefully down his wrist in a caress, deftly opening up his palm. Making her way slowly across his hand, she clasped his other fingers down into a fist then glanced up into his eyes.

Slowly she lifted his bleeding finger to her lips. She licked once, collecting his blood onto her tongue before gathering it back in with an inaudible moan. She smiled, taking a long blink as she savored the taste of him then breathed in deeply through her nostrils. Reopening her eyes, she led his finger deeper into her mouth, closing her lips around it to suck gently, another mischievous light glinting into her eye.

"Woah hey don't eat me!" Chris laughed nervously, attempting to cover the ever-present and very real awareness that the demon COULD, in fact, eat him... alive... and easily... way too easily.

Slowly Trish pulled his finger from between her lips, then shoved him down onto the couch. Straddling him, she leaned down, bringing her face close into his with a soft, seductive exhale.

"Hey Trish - ok - fun's over!"

"Shhhh," she whispered, placing a finger against his lips.

He pushed at her playfully, "Get off!"

Softly but firmly she pushed back against him. Inhaling again deeply as she moved in towards him to slowly, letting her tongue travel up his cheek til she reached the bone, nipping into it lightly. She breathed in through her nostrils hungrily, pressing her lips deep into his face, sucking in the warmth of his skin...

"Ok Trish seriously - get off me!"

"What is it you want, Chris...?" she breathed, lightly nipping into him again.

"Ha that's funny, now please get off me before Dante walks in and kills me."

Trish glanced into his eyes curiously - "Kills you?" she chuckled softly.

"Uh yeah...?"

"…You think you know Dante…" she chucked again lightly.

"I know enough to know if I mess with his girl, I'm fucked!" He laughed again.

"First off," she snapped sharply "I'm not HIS girl, it doesn't work like that."  
She sniffed amusedly, softening,"Oh Chris..."

He looked up at her in confusion. For the first time it dawned on him that she might be serious.

"…You have so much to learn" she breathed.

She licked him again lightly, backed off, then looked into his eyes.

'Wait, wait, wait..." Chris managed, still attempting to remain playful, "What're you doing?"

"...I'm getting to know you, Chris."

"Ok, ummm, I gotta go..."

"Wait." she halted him, pressing her hand back against his chest, "Chris - whatever you want... whatever you need... all you have to do is ask," she held his stare for a moment.

"Ummm ok yeah sure," he fumbled. What did she mean 'want'? 'Need?' Was she SERIOUSLY offering!?

Suddenly she laughed out loud. She lifted off him, then pulled him up swiftly -  
"I better wrap this!" she exclaimed, picking up the weapon.  
She disappeared into the back room with one swift whirl.

Chris stood, shaking his head as he glanced furtively around the room. What the hell?! Had anyone just seen that?! He reached for the beer and downed the rest of it. 'God I mean she's fucking hot, but seriously! Dante would END me!'

Gliding back into the room, machete wrapped, everything packaged, Trish came and stood before Chris again, lifting the box. She stared into his eyes, the mischievous light still glinting from her own as she weighed him once more. She lifted the package, still eyeing him like she knew something he didn't yet...

He coughed, "Thanks," he winced, faking a half grin as he took the embarrassingly femine-looking package. "Just bill me like usual."

"On the house" she answered, unblinkingly.

"Uh... ummmm... ok?" he was so confused now.

Trish laughed amusedly, dropping her hands back down to her sides.

He started to back away, "Tell umm...Dante... I said hey," he turned and fled out the door.

"I'll tell him," Trish purred, easing her way back onto the desk with a smile.  
"Oh Chris," she whispered, pulling out her lighter to ignite another cigarette.

Stumbling down the street, Chris ripped the machete from the package, tossing the wrapping in the trash as he sheathed it on his back.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" he nearly yelled, the pent up exasperation finally getting the best of him. It was dangerous enough buying weapons from Dante, much less pissing him off! And no matter what the demon had said, from what he'd learned of half-breeds, the males were exceptionally territorial, ESPECIALLY when it came to their women!

Chris glanced behind him; that was ALL he needed - some nosey asshole currying favor and telling on his ass.

"God damn it!" Chris muttered again, stomping off into the growing darkness.

Trish lay back on the desk, inhaling deeply from her pastime, watching the smoke curl its way back into a dance on the ceiling…


	5. Chapter 5: Dante

Deep inside the cave, the little flame clung stubbornly to life.

It flickered and twitched in the misty air, its tiny light passing back and forth between the mirrors until it shimmered throughout the cavern, illuminating the high vaulted ceilings and hinting at the treacherous depths of the quiet pool...

The woman stared at it, her chin resting on her arms, her body mostly submerged as the serpent's tail moved languidly back and forth through the cool water...

_"If you wanna kill me then KILL ME!"_

Her eyes were fixed on the candle...

_"I do not want to kill you."_

She stared at the flame...

_"...make love to me..."_

Her skin rippled at the memory of his bare chest beneath her fingers...  
How long had it been since she'd even touched another human being...?

She glanced over at the shattered mirror and untouched bits of glass and dried blood. 'Another human being' - Was any part of her still human, anyway, to be considered one of them...? A tear gathered in the corner of her eye at the melancholy thought, leaking out to slide slowly down her cheek…

Outside, the air was frosty, crisp, nearly biting.  
Dawn pierced the sky with its first rays gleaming bright red...  
A light, sprinkled frost carpeted the ground...

Black biker boots crunched casually but purposefully across the deserted city outskirts, finally nearing their destination as the cave's gaping silhouette came into view, the late, white touch of winter grasping lightly to the boots' sole…

Glancing behind him once, Dante brushed the hair from his eyes; he could see his own breath billowing out in front of him...

Arriving at the mouth of the cave, he paused, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips... Shrugging his shoulders, he ducked into the cave…

Suddenly, the woman's skin crawled, disturbing her reverie. Her body stilled as she listened...

Squinting into the impenetrable darkness, Dante glanced around…  
No sound greeted him but the distant lulling drip of water; to all sight and appearances – the place was deserted…

"…So I have this friend…" Dante called out, brushing past the deceptive silence to announce his presence. He scuffed lightly over the rocky entrance with his boot, falling into a slow, watchful pace, cocking his head for any hint of change as his voice echoed hollowly down the passageways, "...wanted me to waltz out here and royally kick your ass..." he continued, chuckling softly, eyes slowly adjusting to the blackness as he stepped back across the cave's mouth, "…I told her," he shrugged, "got some time to kill so, what the hell..."

She remained still... staring at the flickering candle. Only the accelerated rise and fall of her chest betrayed that she had heard him...

Dante stalked across the entrance, the idea that he was merely talking to himself swirling amusingly through his mind... He lifted his eyes to the ceiling, twirling his hand-crafted gun Ebony casually around his finger, "…Course then I thought to myself, well, who is this "wanted" 'Snake-Girl' fighter - person - thing - anyways," he shrugged again lightly, "I figured – why not introduce myself first…" He stopped a moment, stilling Ebony, caution slipping undetectably through his eyes as he peered into the shadows silently.

Closing her eyes, the woman sighed as the second tear squeezed out, coming to rest beneath her lashes. Finally, she opened her eyes again, looking up into the mirror, silently watching the mouth of the tunnel.

"…Not the chatty type, huh," he sniffed, scuffing another rock with his boot as he fell back into a meandering pace; he flicked his red trench coat back, the undeniable sense that someone was in fact listening creeping its way up his spine...

"…How bout this" he mused after a pause, pressing Ebony lightly into his lips -  
"instead of me kicking your ass – why don't we make ourselves a little deal…"

He ceased his pace, holstering Ebony back onto his shoulder-blade before spreading one arm across chest with a slight bow: "Call me Dante"

_"DANTE!" her voice was so loud... Blood ran down her arms... his blood..._

_"You don't know what love is!"_

Dante lifted upright, lightly crossing his arms as he leaned his back casually into the wall, "…Part of that deal, of course," he added, absently tracing the large ruby-amulet hanging from a silver chain around his neck, "is you showing your face – I don't make deals with shadows and I'm only offering once."

She sighed again... "Dante...?" her voice was a whisper, echoing softly through the cave. Still she did not move.

"…'Snake-Girl'," he answered, the light smile playing back into his lip as he waited.

"Come in..."

He squinted into the darkness, moving forward slowly in answer to her invitation...

The passageway was long enough for him to mull over her voice, but short enough for him to cut straight back to the chase of why he was here. Still he approached curiously, taking the time to glance lightly over in his surroundings…

...Finally he caught sight of her. He stopped at a distance, giving a slight nod -  
"Thank you for having me" he acknowledged appropriately, taking a full once-over to assess her.

She looked up, nodding at his reflection in the mirror. Her green eyes flickered in the light, eyeing him as her tail began to move through the water once more, Still she did not turn around, settling her chin deeper onto her arms instead as she waited.

Dante looked around, purposefully exaggerating the movement as he slowly gazed over the pool, the broken mirrors, the glass shards littering the floor...

_Broken_...

He cocked his head again, glancing back at the woman's reflection in the mirror so he was addressing her directly, "So, as I was saying, I'm here to offer you a deal... hate to waste perfectly good talent," he added, watching her expression.

"A... deal..." she smiled quietly.

The woman glanced up at him again, a small spark of interest lighting her eyes as she took in the strange color of his long hair…

Slowly she turned in the water, her movement causing the tear to slide down her cheek. She let it fall - not checking it, or brushing it away - knowing the telltale stain it left on her face. Resting her arms on the rock behind her back, she moved around to face him, sliding down into the water to cover her breasts.

"Is he...?" She faltered, keeping her eyes down, "Is he dead?"

Dante's eye caught a slight glint, he could see her face clearly for the first time -  
her emerald skin... green eyes... the single tear... His gaze focused in on the liquid streak like it spoke to him. _She's... stunning... _He shifted to dislodge the thought, then sniffed casually, "Jeremy? No, he's alive."

"...barely..." he added, eyeing her closely.

She stared at the light dancing on the surface of the water, avoiding his eyes…  
"I know..." she murmured, "I hurt him... badly."

"Well," Dante shrugged, "the kid just so happens to be in my care, so, his business is my business..." he tossed noncommittally, "and _you_," he added, studying her every move, "seem to have acquired a substantial reward for bringing you in..."

She looked up quickly into his eyes, opening her mouth to reply, but stopped. His eyes... in the low light they appeared blue... an icy blue…

"...And you want to offer me a... deal? Why?"

Cautiously she let her eyes wander over him... The loud red coat, the guns - she had heard stories about him - the famous abs, the careless laugh… So they were true... more than true…

He shrugged casually, arms still crossed, then stepped into an easy-going pace, gesturing with his hands, "The way I see it, we can end a perfectly good career, or we can utilize it. A woman of your implied skills would be a pity to waste..."

A wane smile shifted over her lips as she listened.

"But you could turn me in... or kill me...so...easily..." She murmured, the almost daring bitterness filling her voice as she pushed off the rock, crossing the pool until she was looking up at him.

He shrugged again still pacing, "Truth is, my shop's behind on rent and I could use the extra doe - but," he turned towards her, "I'd like to employ you instead. With two conditions."

"Why show mercy where I have shown none..?" the woman pressed, the melancholy returning as she looked up at him towering over her. The massive blade was barely visible around his coat... one swipe and she'd be dead...

Ignoring her question, he continued, "The jobs are freelance - most pay, some don't. I get you the jobs personally, we split the dough fifty/fifty. Condition one - you work through me and me alone. I want you as invisible as you already have been. Condition two - you steer clear of the shop, meaning Jeremy, and my business partners - Lady and Trish, which is highly recommended anyways, seeing as Trish can have quite the temper," he added with a slight chuckle, lightening his tone.

"A... partnership."

"Exactly."

She glanced up into his eyes again, studying him as he watched her, waiting for her answer. Without another word, she shoved off the rock, slowly swimming backwards away from him to the rocky steps. Her heart began to beat harder as she forced the snakeskin down, assuming the rest of her human form. Dropping her eyes, she moved up the steps out of the pool, shivering slightly as the water trickled down in streams over her naked body.

Without looking at him, she whispered, "What else... would I have to do?"

Dante's eyes didn't drop to cover her. He took in her entire form as she approached.

She took a deep breath, and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Another tear slid down her cheek, "No one offers a 'kindness' without expecting a high payment in return. Your price is not high enough. What else do you want?"

She was superbly endowed, ample breasts gracing her slight frame with magnificent curves. Her waist small but her thighs smooth and strong, her-  
Dante kept his expression clear holding the frenzied excitement that swept automatically up his throat in check. He took a step towards her, grasping her chin softly in his gloved hand as he gazed deep into her eyes.

She gasped at his touch

An overwhelming urge to take her exploded through his mind, the intensity blurring his vision momentarily. He lingered, breathing heavily...

She dropped her eyes, her gaze wandering slowly away from his... down his face to his mouth... She parted her lips...

Lifting her chin, he dropped down to her lips. He brushed over them lightly with his own, parting to release a soft exhale...

A shudder ran through her body at the warmth of his presence. Instinctively, her hands moved to his body, gently running up his sides.

Inhaling softly he grazed over the corner of her full lips, lightly moving to caress his own up her cheek...

"Oh god" she gasped, feeling the incredible strength beneath her hands: he could take her.

Dante sifted his hand around her waist, pressing it lightly into the small of her back. Slowly he pulled her into his body, guiding her chin back towards his face. He brought her gently in to his lips, breathing her in as he closed his eyes - pulling her in to a deep kiss...

Unable to hold back, she pressed her mouth against his, her hands circling his waist, underneath his coat - she felt the groove of his back, the muscles of his shoulders; he tasted rough... fast... strong...

Dante pressed deeper into her lips as she moved in, anchoring both hands lightly on her bare hips as he brought her closer into his body...

She moaned softly into the kiss, her head tilting back underneath his mouth.

Slowly he let his hands glide up both arms; he grasped her shoulders, gently turning her till her back faced him. He dropped his lips to her shoulder, breathing softly up her neck, working upwards til he'd reached her cheek, lifting his eyes as he combed his fingers through her hair...

Both hands traveled her bare shoulders to her neck. Lightly, he clasped it, pulling his lips into her cheek as his breathing grew heavier. He shut his eyes, cupping his hand underneath her jaw, holding a moment, letting mind sink into her.

Opening his eyes, he planted one more soft kiss on her shoulder before releasing her - "I'll send word as soon as I hear something," he said abruptly, "I'll come to you."

Turning on his heel, his boots echoed their brusque departure as he made his way towards the exit purposefully, setting his gaze forwards so he wouldn't turn back...

The woman stood silent, listening to the fading sound of his footsteps until they died away. Then she turned, slowly crossing back to the safety of the pool as the smile began to twist across her lips...


	6. Chapter 6: Undressed

The unmarked pathway leading to the cave lying in Paradise City's outskirts was already memorized, he could practically walk it with his eyes shut, Dante realized with a shake of his head.

_Why did it matter...? Why... did it seem... to matter..._

Step by step, Dante neared the cave's entrance, the cover of darkness veiling his steps this time around instead of dawn's first light. Rebellion, the giant broad sword he carried with him hung heavy on his back pulling tight the leather strap across his chest holding her in place. Ebony and Ivory, his twin, handmade guns, clung to the center of his back on either side of the large blade, just a swift reach away from singing bullets through the crisp winter air...

A name... her name... it was all he'd managed to pull out of the boy before Lady had stuck a gun in his face, insisting he leave well enough alone and get out... But how was Jeremy privy to information the bounty hunters, and even Trish hadn't managed to dig up... and why...?

His gloved hands were fisted as he crossed the cave's threshold with a glance through its thick, seemingly vacant blackness, but he didn't hesitate, didn't stop, not for introductions or anything else this time, entering instead like he owned the place...

He walked through the darkness silently, company only to his own thoughts. He could taste the pool's mist on the air... could hear the creature's voice in the back of his mind like an echo... some vaguely familiar echo... beckoning... In his mind's eye he saw the ripple of the pool... saw her bare skin... her body dripping... and mirrors... broken mirrors... broken...  
Dante's thoughts tumbled into themselves and before he even realized it, he had reached the pool. He blinked against the glare, lifting his hand to shadow his eyes as he gazed out across the quiet, underground oasis...

...

"Dante...?"

The cushions of the elaborate divan rustled quietly beneath her as the woman moved, pushing up on one elbow to watch as he entered the cavern. He had come back; soon... too soon...

Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulder, creating a stunning contrast against the white linen tunic barely hiding her curves, and only adding to the picture of luxury she had created in juxtaposition to the rock wall at her back.

Dante stood silently at the pool's edge, sucking in a slow, deep breath, suddenly struck by a strangely nostalgic feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on... one he hadn't felt in years... He shut his eyes, dropping his hand as he lifted his face to breathe in the oddly familiar feeling, letting it wash over his slowly...

"…What is it?" the woman murmured, still not moving from where she lay draped across the divan.

Immediately Dante opened his eyes, swiftly glancing over at her.

"Jennifer." The name slid off his tongue for the first time and once again he felt he was somehow treading on an untapped memory.

She gasped almost audibly at her name on his lips, the surprise and fear catching in her throat as she sat up suddenly. "No... no... how do you know...?"

Dante didn't answer, instead taking a step in her direction.

Her heart began to pound. She felt the rock wall at her back, providing her no way out; saw her escape to the safety of the pool cut off by his approach. He knew her name - if he knew who she was then he knew -

"So... you've changed your mind?" she whispered, "The deal is off?"

Dante reached over his shoulder for Rebellion. Unsheathing her, he swung her around in front of him til he grasped her with both hands. She gleamed an odd, coral brilliance in the strange lighting. He kissed her hilt gently then in one deft move, sent her slicing through the air, ramming deep into the cave wall, a thundering echo following the impact.

He turned back towards the woman, silently, ignoring her question.

A scream nearly tore from her throat, catching instead as the sword struck the wall. The panic was starting to creep up her body, lurking just below her poise as she stared at him, gauging the danger of her situation. Was he toying with her, merely bluffing... or did he know...?

Stepping towards her, Dante reached behind him, peeling Ebony then Ivory from his back. He advanced, pressing forward til he stood straight in front of her before stopping, weapons poised, one on each side.

"Get up." He commanded.

She glared up at him, her chest beginning to heave as the fear threatened to take over. Drawing in a deep breath, she opened her mouth -

"No." she replied flatly, lifting her chin as her eyes sparked, "We had a deal. At least show me the respect of honoring your side of the bargain."

"...'No'..." he mulled her retort, eyes taking on an amused glint.

"You come here" she continued, placing a hand on the divan beside her, gesturing for him to sit. "Please."

Ebony and Ivory hung loosely at his fingertips' bidding as Dante cocked his head, twisting the twin guns into a rapid twirl before re-holstering them both simultaneously at the center of his back.

"I will not beg, but I am asking you - please sit down."

Curiosity flickered across his eyes as he tilted his head once more before stepping forward and sliding onto the divan beside her. He took a moment to look her over slowly, taking his time as he traveled the nearly see-through garment veiling her body before silently lifting back to her face to look deep in her eyes.

She gazed back, slowly lifting her empty hands, "I have no weapon." she murmured, placing a hand on his chest. Pushing him back against the cushions, she moved, gently turning to straddle his hips as she continued to look into his bright blue eyes.

With one hand, she reached out, silently running her fingertips through his hair, brushing his bangs from his eyes as she lifted her other hand behind her neck to unhook her dress. Releasing the clasp, she let the linen slide down her body to her waist, watching the almost startled look pass through his eyes as he dropped his gaze to her breasts, then flicked back up to meet her eyes again.

She smiled, settling deeper into his lap as she unclasped the leather strap running across his chest. Pulling it open, she grasped the coat, slowly pushing it back to fully expose his chest, her confidence growing as she watched his lips part... listened to his breathing grow heavier...

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his chest, feeling his heart begin to pound as she traveled over him, kissing his skin until her tongue found his nipple. She felt his body respond beneath her, his breathing mounting even more heavily as she began to move again, gently sliding down between his thighs as she trailed her lips down his torso, over his abs, to his hips...

In one quick movement Dante grasped hold of her wrists, lightly halting her a moment.  
He glanced into her eyes as she looked up, swiftly tearing through his reasons for coming, his reasons for being there, his reasons for-

Slowly he let her wrists slide, leaning back into the divan, allowing her to move freely over him once more...

She leaned down again, continuing to kiss his body; she unbuckled his belt, and slowly pulled open his trousers. Inhaling softly, she looked up into his eyes, her voice dropping into a purr as she smiled. "They don't tell stories of you for nothing…"

Dante exhaled, drawing the air back quickly between his teeth as she took him in her hands, licking over him as she began to stroke slowly but firmly. He let out a long breath again, grasping hold of the cushions, sensation instantly swarming up his body as her serpent's tongue wrapped around him, teasing his body into gear. He let out a groan, hardening further between her lips as his chest heaved upwards, beads of sweat already breaking out across his forehead.

Moaning softly, the woman found her rhythm, listening to his body as she worked him slowly at first, then with increasing speed as his groans began to grow louder. Her tongue gave her an extra edge, and she used it to full advantage, pushing him deep in her throat as it swirled around him. She was good… she knew she was good… maybe the best...

Flicking her eyes up to his face, she gave him a second of warning before laying into him with her tongue, going all out to give him a taste of her ability; he might be Dante, but even he wouldn't be able to last long under this handling...

He was nearly writhing on the divan, his breathing chaotic, the sweat streaking his skin when she finally pulled off, leaning back a moment to take a deep breath. Instantly, she was back on him, quickly bringing him to the edge until his back arched up off the pillows and a cry tore from his lips. Slamming back against the divan, Dante shuddered heavily, his abs contracting as his body released into her mouth

He gasped out hard, glancing up into the girl's eyes as sweat beads slipped down his chest, his breathing still ragged as the shock of her unexpected handling settled in deep underneath his skin...

She swallowed slowly and pulled off, maintaining eye contact as she moved out from between his thighs, dropping her body down until her head was resting against the floor. Letting her mouth fall open, she spilled the remainder of the cum over her red lips and down her neck, breathing hard as she lay at his feet.

Dante lifted up, exhaling heavily as he blinked sweat from his lashes, unable to leave the girl's eyes.

Reaching down, Dante inhaled again deeply, shutting the clasps of his trousers before dropping down onto his knees, gently cupping her chin to lift her lips towards his.

Breathing softly over them, he pulled her in, taking her bottom lip between his to suck gently before opening wider, encompassing her mouth inside his fully, a soft moan slipping through him.

The woman groaned softly at his touch, her eyes closing as she lay beneath him. He shoved her gently onto the floor, his hands clutching into her shoulders, his lips dropping down to her neck to lightly suck her emerald skin.

He kissed across her collarbone, groaning softly before dropping his lips down her exposed chest, gently making his way towards her breasts. Coiling his arms around her back, he lifted, opening his mouth wider to envelop her breast, gently licking across her hardened nipple.

"Oh god oh god" she finally gasped out, "Please - please stop... I can't..."

He hesitated, glancing up towards her eyes before nuzzling between her ample breasts, letting his hands slide up through her raven hair.

"You're going to kill me..." Her eyes fluttered back, her vision starting to blur as a sudden dizziness swept over her.

Straddling her body, Dante took her face in between his hands, lightly grazing her lips with his tongue before pulling them into his deeply, letting his tongue slip between them.

She hesitated again, holding back a moment before she moved her hands up into his hair, behind his head, kissing him back.

She tasted sweet, like lilies. Intoxicated, Dante preened up her face, lightly kissing over her eyelids, fingers caressing through her silky hair.

He lay her down, ripping his coat off, feeling over every inch of her with his hands as he dropped down over her, kissing down her body. Hands around her waist, he collected her feathery garment into his fingers, slowly peeling the remaining fabric from her body. He brushed his hair against her thigh as he dropped down further, gently parting her legs. Opening his lips, he pressed forward, instantly letting his tongue play out rapidly across her clit as he pulled her hips in tighter between his hands.

The girl's eyes flew open, a moan breaking from her lips as he buried his mouth against her. Parting her wider from underneath her thighs, his tongue worked overtime, teasing swiftly up and down over her as her face thrashed, another cry tearing from her lips.

Ripping off his gloves with his teeth, Dante moved in with his fingers, stroking heavily over her, changing up his movements every few strokes as she swelled, his fingers working her over expertly until her back arched and she let out a cry.

"Dante!" she screamed out, her vision going white. Her heart felt like it was clawing and crawling up her chest.

Deftly he pressed deeper and deeper, stimulating her body towards orgasm before letting up. Returning his caress, he teased her with the tips of his fingers, mounted her up with a heavy stroke into a final climax wracking her whole body as she released.

Finally easing off her slowly, he bent in with his lips, letting his tongue play over her as he brushed in with a light kiss. Lifting up, he mounted over her once more, licking up her torso as he climbed her with his hands to reach her lips a final time. Closing his eyes, he bent forward, kissing her gently on the lips, feeling every curve of her body underneath him with a soft moan...

Opening his eyes finally, he held a moment, listening to her quieting breathing.

She lay still, letting the odd sense of peace flow over her as she looked up at him, allowing herself to get lost in the deep blue of his eyes…

A moment later, as swiftly as he'd dropped to his knees, Dante lifted up off her, pulling her to her with him as he rose to his feet. He reached for her tunic, wrapping it around her body before throwing on his own coat, immediately turning to go.

Reaching Rebellion, he lifted his boot to the wall, pulling hard to release her.  
Lifting her overhead, he sheathed her on his back before pausing a moment,  
"...You owe me nothing," he glanced over his shoulder, "...Never did."  
He turned, boots echoing down the tunnel as he made his exit.

A ragged sign tumbled from the woman's lips as she watched him go. Then she sank back down onto the divan, burying her face in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Downtown

Patience is NOT a very Jekyll-esque virtue... DESPITE what people say...

After MUCH hounding, I got my edits done for this chapter.

Had to take my time as it's somewhat pivotal... Thanks for all the reads, and I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I did writing it... let us know what you think!

-Hyde

...

Location: Downtown Bar

Paradise City was a complicated place for humans to navigate... tricky... and a dangerous if not just downright DUMB place to live... Maybe he just needed a vacation... Hawaii perhaps... or another long stint in the field...

A wry smile cracked through Chris Redfield's signature serious expression, almost turning into laughter at his own thought as he downed another shot. Boy-scouting with the BSAA was less complicated than dealing with this place... Demons, half-demons... frustrated women... notoriously hot-headed weapons dealers like Dante...

'Yes, Chris, you are systematically turning 'buying trouble' into an art-form...'

The door to the dimly lit bar crashed open, and Chris started for the 10th time at least in the past half-hour. Still no sign of Dante...

"Fuck," he snorted, cracking open another beer, "Fuck fuck fuck."

Ever since the incident with Trish at Devil May Cry, he'd avoided the shop. But god damnit, Dante made the best weapons in town - probably anywhere in the world - and this was just ridiculous. But it was no big deal, he reassured himself again; he'd tell the hybrid straight out what'd gone down, clear the air, be done with it... and hope his head didn't get blown off in a sudden fit of demonic fury... or just for good old fashioned amusement...

The door slammed against the wall again, rattling the multitude of bottles clinging precariously to their shelves behind the almost humorously frazzled bar-tender... Yes, night after night of THAT racket would irritate the snot out of him too...

"Let's get some _whiskey_ in the back!" Dante's voice nearly shattered the bottles by itself as he sauntered through the entrance, banging his own nearly empty bottle down on the front bar.

He's already wasted, Chris thought with chagrin, immediately changing his mind that it might work in his favor instead... the hybrid seemed to be in a good mood... if not somewhat manic...

The drum-roll nearly shattered the remnants of his sanity as Chris stopped, his hand suspended in mid-air as he held the bottle of whiskey over his glass. He shook his head in disbelief as Dante launched into a full-blown drum solo, audaciously spinning the sticks in his partially gloved hands and flinging them over his shoulders until the entire house was his audience, whooping and cheering him on as his final smash against the cymbals sent pieces of wood flying across the room. He stood with a wide grin, taking an exaggerated bow before jumping down off the stage and hailing Chris with a friendly smack on the shoulder.

"CHRIS!"

Chris coughed, the wind nearly knocked out of his chest by the greeting.  
"Hey man, thanks for coming - " his reply sounded a bit slurred, even to himself, and he glanced down at the bottle in alarm; how much had HE drunk...? "Excuse the mess..." he hastened to add, sliding the litter of bottles down the table to clear the space.

Dante just laughed, spinning the twin guns around his fingers before dumping them unceremoniously on the table. He unsheathed Rebellion, whirling the sword above his head and impaling her into the floor with a single movement as he slid down onto the bench.

Chris almost shook his head; it really WAS go big or go home with this guy, wasn't it...? Maybe he should just blow his OWN head off instead... get it over with... He stared down at the guns, nearly beginning to laugh in absolute resignation when the bottles of whiskey interrupted the thought.

"Toast!" Dante exclaimed loudly, lifting a bottle as he shoved the other in front of Chris. "To beautiful - fucking _gorgeous_ - women, and hot fucking-RANDOM sex, and... to BOOZE... and ... to YOU, Chris!" he finished with a grin, clanking his bottle against the one Chris only half-heartedly held up.

He was so dead.

"And to all the BEST shit in LIFE!" Dante nearly yelled out, gesturing expansively around the bar with the now half-empty bottle "To MUSIC and BRO's AND - "

"DUDE!" Chris finally exploded, his tightly wound nerves giving out despite his inebriation, "If you'd just shut up for a SECOND, I got something to tell you!"

Dante paused, swaying slightly as he turned back around to thunk his arms down on the table.

_'Shit. bad timing, Christopher, BAD timing...'_ Chris cleared his throat, ploughing on regardless of his better judgement, which wasn't all that great at the moment anyhow, along with his enunciation... "I uh - I was at your shop the other night and Trish - she uh - well she came on to me and I don't know WHY I'm telling you this right now, but I want to make it clear that NOTHING happened - in case some asshole tells you different - 'cause I respect you and - " Chris halted a second suddenly unsure of what his point was... "'cause she's YOUR girl, and I'd never do anything to get on your BAD side... so that's... yeah there you have it."

He took a quick shot from the bottle, awkwardly trying to cover the abrupt end to a poorly delivered story and even worse apology as he watched Dante's face.

The hybrid was a complete blank, his deep blue eyes staring across the rough plank table like Chris was either a complete oddity that he could make neither heads nor tails of... or non-existent... and Dante had now left the building...

"HA! HAHAHAHA! GOD DAMN!" Dante suddenly exploded, pounding the table with his hand as he laughed uproariously, "Oh TRISH! She does that every once in a while - jumps some poor, unsuspecting virgin bones! No TAMING that one! BARKEEP - more WHISKEY!"

Chris nearly choked, the heat rising up his neck as the desire to hit the young upstart across the face with his own bottle of whiskey suddenly seemed like a really good idea.

"Women, Chris," Dante continued, his tone turning almost absurdly serious as Chris just glared at him instead, "They are the beginning and the end of everything." He shook his head, the generous impartation of his profound wisdom falling on deaf ears as Chris snorted, lifting his own bottle of whiskey.

"You know me n' Trish... we've been together a long time now... " Dante continued, the tone dropping away as a distracted look came into his eyes, "God, I'm a bitch for saying so, but, I think me n' Trish... yeah... fuck man... even if I wanted to, I couldn't let her go..."

Chris lowered his drink, suddenly hearing what he'd said. "WHY would you want to...? I mean, she's...uhmm..." He broke off suddenly at the iffy direction of his statement...

"HAAA! She really MUST have jumped your ass!" Dante began to laugh, the pensive mood disappearing as suddenly as it'd come on as the waitress sidled up to their table.

"Here you go, handsome," she smiled, and Dante grinned, suddenly leaping from the bench to parade across the room to the jukebox. "Let's ROCK!"

Chris groaned, shaking his head as he gave up on taking the hybrid any other way than with a grain of salt... and a lot of self-control... and tact... and...

"YEAH BABY!" The shout startled him as Chris glanced up just in time to see Dante rip open his coat, dropping it back off his bare shoulders as the beat turned raunchy. Dante shook it off, letting the red coat drop to the floor as he started forward toward the waitress, hips jutting into a strut so sultry it would have made every man in the joint flee in terror were it aimed at them. The girl shrieked, returning the advance as Chris shook his head again, beginning to laugh as the last bit of tension dissipated into the whiskey. Playboy!

"Another round?"

Chris glanced up at the waitress, then out to the floor where Dante had the girl in the air, whipping her around with such speed it made his head want to explode.

"Yeah. Absolutely." What the hell, he hadn't had a night off in weeks, and as wild as he was, hanging with Dante did seem to make for a good time on the town.

"Your friend there serious with anyone?" The waitress asked as she set down the tray. Chris began to laugh, the entire conglomeration of his reason for being AT the bar combined with the half-naked demon hunter currently tearing up the dance floor with not one, but two - no three - waitresses just finally getting the better of him.

"Miss," he coughed out between gasps for breath, "The guy plays by his own rules, and the second you think you've get 'em down, they change!" He shrugged still laughing as he caught the look on the girl's face before she moved on; obviously not the answer she wanted, but fuck him if he even cared!

"CHRIS!" Dante near-shouted as he crashed back onto the wood bench. How the fuck was it still in one piece...? "You ever been in LOVE with anyone?!"

Chris stared at him. So THAT was the explanation for this exceptionally riotous mood - love! Great. He shook his head, taking another haul off the bottle as he resigned himself to the coming lengthy, and barely trackable follow-up. "Yeah, maybe... one time..."

"Fantastic!" Dante exclaimed, snatching up a bottle and instantly smashing the neck across the edge of the table before lifting it to his mouth. "She sexy?"

Chris stared at him, glancing down at his own bottle and then back to Dante, "You are a total freak, you know that?"

"Tell me about her, Chris! Hot, gorgeous, wild - ?" Chris cringed, leaning back farther as Dante nearly crawled over the table toward him, his bright blue eyes simultaneously playful and not a little intimidating as they focused intently on his face.

"It's a shit story, man, so back off ok?" Chris growled, his irritation rising at the hybrid's insistence, not to mention the torrential influx of less than happy memories it brought about with mere mention. "I got fucked over - played - so just drop it will you?!"

"Love is NEVER shit, Chris," Dante exclaimed loudly, pressing forward even further, "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"FINE!" Chris roared, his temper barely contained as he shoved Dante back across the table, ignoring the cocky, self-satisfied smile plastered on his face as he settled in to listen, "You wanna know what HAPPENED - your BROTHER happened s'what HAPPENED!" he snorted testily, "Yeah, yeah, I met a girl - beautiful girl; gentle; vulnerable; and fell hard. So when she said she was in trouble, I did what any guy woulda done - told her I'd protect her. And you would have too if you saw her! Problem was, she didn't bother to tell me who it was she fucked with. It was - I don't know - a month before he found me in the field. I lost FOUR men before I could even turn around, and two more in the time it took to realize it was Vergil. I missed most of what he shouted at me, trying to call off the rest of my team to stand down and get the HELL OUT."

Chris could feel the emotion of the moment flooding back, dimly aware that he was shouting. Chaos - it had been absolute chaos - his men cut in half for no reason - screaming - his own voice yelling above the din...Yamato mercilessly slicing through the air again and again…

"…By the time I'd gotten them to safety and patched up the ones we could save, I was furious. I probably would have killed her that night if it wasn't for one surprising factor!" Chris leaned towards Dante, slamming his palms on the table. "She THREW me across the room! The whole god damned thing was an act - the tears, the plea for protection! - Protection my ASS!"

Chris stopped abruptly, realizing he'd just dumped more than he'd ever wanted Dante to know of his personal life... or the connection to his estranged brother... But fuck, it was over, done with.

"Anyhow," he coughed, trying to lighten the mood again as he glanced up at Dante's now somewhat shell-shocked expression. "Apparently she made off with something of your brother's and pissed him off royally; said the son of a bitch deserved it, but whatever. I just so happened to be lucky enough to bed Vergil's ex-girlfriend, be the FIRST tracked down, pay through the NOSE, and never see her again. Good story, huh...?"

Mustering a wry smile, he held up the bottle before taking a hasty swig.

"Dude... that's a shit story..." Dante finally responded, his mood significantly dampened as he silently took a drink from his own mutilated bottle. "Real shit story."

Chris almost laughed at the disappointment clearly evident across his face; for a second, the demon hunter nearly resembled a child; a kid at Christmas discovering socks in the most elaborately decorated package. The rare occasion of witnessing the half-breed's random flashes of youth and innocence always struck him as simultaneously hilarious and just downright scary.

"Yeah, well... Jennifer was gorgeous... it was great while it lasted..." Chris finished, suddenly preferring an ear-shattering drum solo to this depressing atmosphere.

He looked up with a start as Dante's bottle hit the table. "WHAT?!" Dante half-choked, spilling liquor down his face and over half the table, as Chris hastily back-peddled.

"The woman - she was something else - not easy to forget is all, DESPITE the circumstances. But I'm over it," he added, "Some women are like that - unique - and especially this one - her skin had a green tint... shimmery... and -"

"THE _FUCK_, MAN!?" Dante shouted, pushing to his feet with such force he nearly upset the table. The bottles scattered over the floor behind him, but Chris didn't move, the wild light in Dante's eyes suddenly arresting every thought but appeasement before the hunter went off completely.

"Damnit Chris, WHO _WAS_ SHE?!"

"Woah man, just chill, she's gone; probably found some other deluded fool to protect her or help her disappear, but who cares," Chris added, trying desperately to find a humorous angle to the now apparently disturbing story. "If you wanna _know_ so bad, go ask your BASTARD of a brother - seems they were quite a pair."

Shutting his mouth was now at the TOP of his to do list; but no matter, seeing as how Dante had just done it FOR him. Chris heard the sound of his own crash as he landed hard among the bottles littering the wood floor, Dante's right hook the last thing he'd seen as it occurred to him that he may have gone too far with that comment...

"Don't you _DARE_ talk about _my_ _FAMILY_!" Dante seethed, the liquor heavy in his breath as he clutched the collar of Chris' jacket.

"He fucking SLAUGHTERED my men!" Chris shouted back reflexively, forgetting his self-preservation for a second before quickly yielding, "But alright alright alright! You win - I'm sorry!"

Dante glowered at him, lifting up to stagger back to his seat as Chris pushed himself up, only vaguely aware that if it weren't Dante who'd just clobbered him, they'd both have been tossed outside by now... Even so, it was high time for a subject change...

"Dude... you okay...?" Chris hesitated, steadying himself with a hand against the wall as he righted the bench. Dante was bent over, his forehead pressed against the liquor-soaked table. Pushing up suddenly, Dante left the table, his gait reeling as he took off for the back of the bar.

Chris had opened another beer and somewhat got his head back in order when the hybrid returned. He looked as though he'd been sick - his skin almost pale, bangs matted to his forehead, and a mist of sweat still beading his upper lip. Chris eyed him warily, but didn't comment as he watched Dante settle in again and slowly take a drink.

"Whatever she took - she _damn_ well better give it back." Dante muttered darkly, not looking up as he flicked a piece of glass from the table top. "But what the fuck!" He laughed, the scorn thick in his voice as he stood up again suddenly, pulling on his coat, "_Not_ my problem. She wanna get herself _killed_ - well she found a way. Problem solved. ...FUCK women... - What say we blow this joint?!"

Chris stared up at him, not following the train of thought but not really caring to either. "Yeah, sure - WOAH!" His head spun as Dante's arm landed hard across his shoulders, hauling him toward the exit at a breakneck speed.

"PARTY AT MY PLACE!" Dante shouted, the reckless abandon back in his voice as he lifted his bottle, spraying liquor over the remaining clientele NOT scared off by his outburst. The shouts followed them out the door, and Chris began to laugh, shaking his head in resignation.


End file.
